


Headpat Hypnosis

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, F/F, Hypnotism, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Petplay, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, No, You May NOT Call Me Kitty!! That Is, Not Unless You Have A Touch-Transferred Hypnotic Trance Spell, A Very Soft Voice, And My Hypnotic Trigger Word.





	Headpat Hypnosis

The hand gets closer, glowing faintly purple, charged with a low-level hypnotic spell. The owner, her girlfriend, smiles. It's a smile filled with kindness, and love... and possessiveness, and smugness. But mostly love.

Maybe it's a bit uncharacteristic for a timid bookworm to be into things like this. But when you have a girlfriend who's so kinky, something's bound to rub off. Plus, it's just so nice... Relaxing, giving in, surrendering so fully to someone you trust...

She leans into the hand, giving herself up. Her girlfriend always gives her some time to get ready, and she's thankful, since steeling herself for control like this takes a bit... The hand brushes against the side of her head, and she feels her body immediately slacken and relax, and she sighs in relief and anticipation as the hand caresses her cheek and brushes her hair and pets her head, making her fall a little deeper and a little deeper and deeper still with each stroke.

And things in her head start to get a little fuzzy... She thinks her girlfriend is talking to her, but oh... She's having trouble keeping focused... Where is she, again? Well, it doesn't matter, because she knows she's with her mistress, so she's safe... She loses some strength in her body, and it feels very nice... Mmmm... What's her name, again?

Oh... Right... It's Kitty, how could she forget?

As she languidly opens her mouth to talk, the mistress talks first. "Now, now, Kitty... Do kitties talk? No, they don't... What does a Kitty do?"

Kitty hesitates for a moment, until she remembers and lets out a high-pitched mew. A small one, because it's hard to do any more. But it makes the mistress chuckle.

"Good girl."

And Kitty feels every fiber of her body melt down, disintegrating into warm fuzzies, as mistress says Kitty's two favourite words.

Like this, she can do anything she wants with Kitty. Such a beautiful, wonderful girl... And she's willingly giving herself to her like this. Absolutely anything she wants...

So of course, she pulls Kitty in, resting that adorable head on her lap. She starts petting her, brushing her hair, tracing her fingers over the back of her neck, whispering loving, affectionate things... And Kitty's head begins to swim, fuzzier still if that was even possible. She could swear she hears Kitty purring.

Her other hand starts to slide down Kitty's side, lavishing with more affection, but this time, a different kind. She keeps going, brushing against Kitty's thigh... And she squirms in that wonderful, adorable way she always does... And she moves just a bit to the side, just away from her crotch.

"Does Kitty want to play...?"

Kitty grips mistress' leg with one hand, giving out the neediest, wimpiest mrrrow she possibly can, hoping with all her heart that it'll get the message across nicely. And... It does.

"Mhmhm... Good girl... But, Kitty..." Mistress' fingertips trace over Kitty's already throbbing and leaking cock. "You need to do your part, don't you...?"

The lap shifts, and Kitty feels something pushing against the side of her head. She already knows what it is... She moves her head up, off mistress' lap, and takes a moment to admire the large, wonderful tent that has formed on her skirt... In just a little bit, though, mistress places a gentle but sharp spank on her butt, and she jumps and yelps from surprise, and gets to work.

Kitty lifts the skirt, and moves in as her favourite thing to play with is revealed; mistress' big, juicy cock... She kisses it, and starts to lick it, first gently and shyly, then braving longer ones. She's not very experienced, so this is all she can really dare to do, but, ahhn... She knows she's doing well because she feels mistress' hand caressing her beautiful butt...

Feeling her pretty Kitty's tongue lavishing her with attention, she sighs deeply, relaxing... She reaches over for a bottle of lube, and thoroughly makes her middle and ring fingers nice and slick... And brings her hand back over to her Kitty's beautiful rump, one finger gently pushing against her tight ring... When she hears a yelp, she dedicates her other hand to caressing her Kitty's head, assuring her that she's safe.

And once Kitty starts working again...

In... In... In... Deep, thick... Wiggling... Pushing against the most sensitive spot...

Kitty melts. She moans--high pitched ones, trying to make them meows, but she can't do both things and work on mistress' cock at the same time, so she quickly lets her voice do whatever as she keeps using her tongue like a good kitty. B-but very quickly, she stops being able to do two things as a-a second finger slips and- and-- aahhhnnn...!!

"Good girl... I love you so much..." She scratches Kitty's head, right behind where kitty-cat ears would be, and Kitty goes limp, moaning on Mistress' lap and losing her mind, every thrust and press and wiggle and scritch reinforcing her status as a pet, as a good girl, as a lovely treasure...! B-but her duty... "Don't worry about getting me off, Kitty. You've done well already. This is your reward... Sit back and enjoy it."

And she does... But not for very long. Very soon, she's spurting, writhing gently in a blissful, hands-free climax... Luxuriating in the mistress' affection... And before she knows it, she's gently being cradled in her mistress' arms.

In a while, Kitty would be broken out of her trance gently, and then told all the things she did, wiggling in blissful embarrassment, her girlfriend lovingly picking on her for her reactions. But for now... The mistress' warm, soft embrace is all Kitty needs...


End file.
